Wake Up Call
by Lily Lewis
Summary: RusAme, Belarus stumbles in on Russia and America and pulls out her gun... based on the song "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5. Warnings: character death and Belarus. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, so I had this stu****ck in my head, (still do BTW) and decided to do something with it. This is the horror that was born. Enjoy!**_  
_

**The song is "Wake up Call" by Maroon 5 (amazing band!) and I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading. Thanks!**

* * *

_I didn't hear what you were saying,_

_I live on raw emotion baby._

_I answer questions "never", "maybe"._

_And I'm not kind if you betray me._

_So who the hell are you to say we,_

_Never would have made it baby._

Belarus stalked through the hallway of Russia's house. She turned her head from side to side, her hand loosely gripping a revolver, tightening slightly as she approached his door. She could hear some sort of noise, and pressed her ear to the door. Two voices... A wave of pure, raw fury rose up in her chest. Whenever she'd come to Russia all he said was "never", at best "maybe".

Belarus was not kind when betrayed.

Why would Russia always say they couldn't be together? Belarus slammed the door open, and let out an enraged scream at the sight. Russia was on the bed, shirtless, kissing America. _If he needed love..._thought Belarus, _He should have asked for it...I'd have given..._

_If you needed love,_

_Well then ask for love._

_Could have given love,_

_Now I'm taking love._

_And it's not my fault,_

_Cause you both deserve,_

_What's coming now,_

_So don't say a word!_

She raised the gun, and fired. _They deserve it..._

America had turned toward the doorway when Belarus came in, and the bullet whizzed past him, barely ruffling his hair. Angry, he leaped off the bed and came at Belarus, Russia yelling at him not to get hurt.

_Wake up call!_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall,_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead._

_He won't come around here anymore._

_Come around here? I don't think so!_

_Why is Russia protecting him, and not me? Doesn't he care about me anymore? _Belarus laughed. _Care about me? I don't think so..._ A smile spread across her face as she fired another shot at America. He was too close for her to miss.

Belarus kept laughing as his six-foot frame fell at her feet. _He won't come around here anymore..._ She stepped away from him. _Come around here? I don't think so..._

Russia cried out in anguish as he saw his lover fall, and rushed to his side, kneeling by the dead man.

_Would have bled to make you happy,_

_You didn't need to treat me that way._

_And now you beat me at my own game,_

_And now I find you sleeping soundly,_

_And your lovers screaming loudly,_

_Hear a sound and hit the ground..._

_I would have bled to keep you happy, brother..._ Belarus took a step towards her brother. Russia stood up, and glared down at her.

"Someone needs to give you a wake-up call," he said, reaching for her, six feet of fury bent on destruction.

"I liked to hear him scream..." Hissed Belarus, licking her lips. "Now nothing stands between us, brother..." Her smile disappeared as Russia made a grab for her throat. She hit the ground before he could touch her, but Belarus was frightened now. _Wake-up call..._

"If you needed love, then ask for love. I could've given you love..." Russia's expression hardened.

_If you needed love,_

_Well then ask for love._

_Could have given love,_

_Now I'm taking love._

_And it's not my fault,_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now,_

_So don't say a word!_

_It's not my fault, he deserves what's coming now..._

"Don't say another word," Russia growled at her, reaching for a weapon. Trembling, turning her head away from her brother, Belarus pulled the trigger. She gasped and threw the gun away as she realized what she'd done. _Wake-up call..._

_Wake up call!_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall,_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead._

_He won't come around here anymore._

_Come around here? I don't feel so_

_Bad,_

_I don't feel so bad,_

_I don't feel so bad..._

"No!" She shrieked. "I didn't mean to... I caught you with him... And I knew you didn't care about me anymore...He was in my way, I had to shoot him... Come around here? I don't think so...You frightened me, so I shot... I just didn't want _him_ coming here anymore..." Belarus stammered her apologies, shaking and crying. She felt so bad, so awful... How could she have done this? Another scream of pain ripped itself from her throat.

_I'm so sorry darling..._

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating...?_

_Woah oh ohh!_

"I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees at her brother's feet. _Darling...Did I do the wrong thing...?_

"What was I thinking?!" She howled at the heavens. _Oh, please, is his heart still beating...? _

_Wake up call!_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall,_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead._

_He won't come around here anymore._

_Come around here? I don't feel so_

_Bad_

"He said I'd needed a wake-up call...I'd caught him with another in his bed...He doesn't care about me anymore..._Wake-up call_...I didn't warn him, I shot him...I feel so bad..._Wake-up call_...He won't come around here...No, I don't think so...It's not my fault, they both deserve it..._Wake-up call_..." Belarus's rambling grew crazier, more frantic, eyes wide, staring at her blood-soaked hands. Her voice rose and fell in an aching howl as she collapsed over her brother's body. Fumbling in her skirts for a moment, she pulled out her knife. Belarus stared at the dully glinting blade for a moment before frantically slashing at her wrists. _If he needed love...Should have asked for love...I'd have given love...Now I'm taking love..._

_Wake up call!_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall,_

_Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead._

_He won't come around here anymore._

_Come around here? I don't feel so_

_Bad_

Weak, she gave one last sigh and turned her head, not wanting her last sight to be that of her brother's glassy-eyed stare.

_I don't feel so bad! (Wake up call!)_

_I don't feel so bad! (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed.)_

_I don't feel so bad! (Don't you care about me anymore?)_

_Care about me? I don't feel so bad!_

_Wake up call!_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me?_

Light dimly shone through the windows. It glinted over the shiny black barrel of a gun, then slid across the lenses on a pair of glasses. It shone over a knife blade, and sparkled in the pool of blood around three bodies. It ran across deep carvings in the girl's arms for a moment before disappearing.

_Wake-up call..._

* * *

**A/N: insane, I know. Poor Belarus... **_  
_

**Review/Fave!  
**

**XOXO, France  
**


End file.
